If People Don't Understand Us, So What?
by diyoheart
Summary: Pada dasarnya ini hanya cerita cinta seorang Kim Junmyeon dengan kekasihnya Oh Sehun. Atau mungkin ini tentang cerita cinta seorang Oh Sehun dengan kekasihnya Kim Junmyeon. Eh?. Established Relationship. YAOI. HUNHO/SEHO. Please read the author's note, thank you! Oh, don't like don't read, please!


Author's Note: Cerita ini seperti hanyut terbawa oleh ombak. kekiri, kekanan, kedepan, kebelakang, keatas dan kebawah. Kalian boleh heran kok, ngga ada yang melarang. Di mohon kalo _readers_ punya judul yang lebih tepat untuk ff ini bisa mention di review ya! (p.s please take a look at my profile! Thank you!)

 _ **If people don't understand us, so what.**_

 **APARTEMENT JUNMYEON**

"Jadi kamu ngga bisa nemenin aku lagi hari ini?" Nada sinis terdengar dari mulut pria mungil itu. Mukanya sudah terlihat jelek dengan bibir melengkung dan alisnya mengkerut.

"Maaf sayang, aku ada rapat mala..." Balasan dari seberang sana di putus oleh pria mungil itu.

"Yaudah. Terserah." Junmyeon mematikan handphonenya dan melemparnya ke meja. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Sebutir air mata lolos dari matanya. Junmyeon menghapusnya dengan kasar. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa _mellow_ begini. Yang pasti rasanya kecewe setelah Sehun, pacarnya, menolak makan malam bersamanya tiga hari berturut - turut. Bukan menolak sih, lebih tepatnya Sehun sedang sibuk - sibuknya bulan ini. Ayah Sehun menginginkan sebuah proyek besar sebelum memberikan perusahaan mobilnya kepada Sehun. _Seutuhnya_. Makanya Sehun harus berusaha keras telihat bertanggung jawab atas proyek ini. Junmyeon harusnya mengerti itu dan mendukung Sehun. Tapi tidak, Junmyeon itu orangnya manja dan kekanak - kanakan. Utung saja, Sehun tahu itu.

 _Tapi_...sebenarnya Junmyeon kecewa karena hal yang lebih dari itu.

Junmyeon memandangi kantong - kantong kresek yang penuh dengan bahan makanan. Ia mendorong kantong kantong tersebut sehingga isinya berjatuhan dari atas meja dapur. Ia hentakan kakinya dan beranjak ke kamar.

 **KANTOR SEHUN**

"Kenapa sih lo ngga putusin junmyeon aja?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Kris Wu, setelah melihat sahabatnya, menutup telfon dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia tahu siapa yang menelfon barusan karena telfon itu masuk saat mereka sedang membahas tentang kontrak kerja sama. Bukannya memberikan dukungan moral tapi Kris malah melontarkan hal konyol itu.

"Lo mau liat gue ga bernyawa lagi besok pagi?" Sehun bertanya balik dengan sinis. Ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi kalau Sehun mutusin Junmyeon. Satu, Junmyeon membunuhnya. Dua, Sehun akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kris tau jawaban yang paling benar. _Nomor Dua_. Lima belas tahun bersahabat dengan Sehun, dia masih tidak bisa menyimpulkan mengapa Sehun mau mempertahankan Junmyeon.

 _Junmyeon._

Pria mungil yang manja, kekanak - kanakan dan egois.

Kris sebenarnya menbenci pria mungil itu. Tentu bukan tanpa sebab, Kris benci Junmyeon karena Junmyeon pernah membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan sahabat tercintanya. Ia mengeleng - gelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian dua bulan lalu.

 **RUMAH SAKIT**

Kris berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Pagi ini seperti mimpi. Baru saja ia menyuruh sekertarisnya, Seohyun, untuk membeli kopi americano kesukaannya. Hanya dengan deringan telfon tiba - tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di depan ruang UGD. Ia tak menghiraukan betapa lelahnya dirinya saat ini. Ia berjongkong didepan seorang wanita tua yang sedang menangis terseguk - seguk.

" _Ahjumma_ , Apa...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _Ahjumma_? Sehun kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab wanita tua itu malah memeluk Kris erat. Karena tau dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban. Kris mengelus - elus pundak wanita itu.

"Yifan?"

Kris menengok setelah mendengar nama kelahirannya disebut. Ia melihat suami dari wanita tua yang sedang dipeluknya. Pria tua itu menenteng koantong plastik yang berlogokan supermarket.

"Paman..."

 **KAMAR RUMAH SAKIT**

" _Neo jinja pabo, aniya_?"

Kris memandangi Sehun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasur. Tubuh Sehun di penuhi dengan selang - selang yang Kris tak mengerti untuk apa mereka. Suara dari mesin detak jantung membuat Kris pusing. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

" _Jinja pabo! Pabo! Pabo!_ "

Kris bermonolog seorang diri. Mengejek Sehun yang telah melakukan hal bodoh hanya karena seorang pria. Tangannya tak sadar mengepal. Ia masih tak percaya dengan alasan mengapa sahabatnya itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Karena Mama Sehun yang tak kuat bercerita, Ayah Sehun mengambil alih pertanyaan Kris sebelumnya.

 _"Junmyeon meminta putus dan tidak mau menemui Sehun. Ia meminta ibunya untuk membujuk Junmyeon tapi Junmyeon tetap tidak mau. Besoknya, salah satu maid menemukan Sehun sudah bersimbah darah di kamar mandi. Dia menyayat nadinya dengan kaca."_

 _"Kenapa pria itu minta putus?"_

 _"Seseorang mengirimkan foto - foto Sehun dan seorang wanita kepadanya. Junmyeon kira Sehun selingkuh."_

 _"Wanita? Luhan ssi?"_

 _"Ya, Siapa lagi, Yifan. Hanya wanita itu yang sangat gentar untuk memiliki putraku."_

 **KANTOR**

"Gue mau ke apartemennya Junmyeon!" Sentakan Sehun membangunkan Kris dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Sehun mebereskan mejanya.

"Apa?"

"Gue bilang gue mau ke apartemennya Junmyeon." Sehun menjawab dengan handphone yang di apit oleh bahu dan kupingnya. Sepertinya panggilan yang ia lakukan tidak diterima oleh penerimanya. Ia berdecak kesal, ia mengulangi panggilan itu lagi.

"Hah? Gila lo! Setengah jam lagi kita ada rapat sama Mr. Jung!"

"Tapi Junmyeon ngambek sama gue! Kalo dibiarin aja, bisa - bisa dia minta putus lagi!" Muka Sehun memelas.

Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, Kris sontak berdiri untuk menghalangi jalan Sehun. Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Ngga, Sehun! Kali ini gue ngga akan ngebiarin lo ninggalin hal penting cuman gara - gara pria manja itu! Dia baik - baik aja!"

"Tapi dari tadi dia ngga ngangkat telfon dari gue!"

Sehun mencoba sekali lagi menelfon Junmyeon. Namun belum sempat handphonenya menyentuh telinga, Kris mengambil handphone tersebut dan melemparnya ke ujung ruangan.

"YAK! WU YIFAN!"

 **APARTEMENT YIXING**

Junmyeon _mabuk_.

Junmyeon mabuk _di apartemen Yixing_.

Junmyeon mabuk di apartemen Yixing _di siang bolong_.

Meja makan itu di penuhi dengan kaleng - kaleng beer dan beberapa snack. Yixing duduk di depan Junmyeon, memandangi _mantan_ calon pacarnya dengan aneh.

"Kamu tau Sehun lagi sibuk. Dia bukan lagi main - main ataupun selingkuh. Jadi aku ngga ngerti kenapa kamu kesel sama dia."

Junmyeon mengeleng - gelengkan kepalanya. "Ngga bakal ada yang ngerti...ngga adaaa! Cuman aku, selalu cuman aku!"

Jawaban ngaco mulai keluar dari mulut Junmyeon. Ia mengambil kaleng beernya, belum sempat kaleng itu mencium bibir Junmyeon, Yixing mengambil kaleng itu.

"Yaaa...icing! Beerkuuu...!"

"Stop, myeon. Kamu udah mabuk berat!"

Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huh! Icing mirip Hunnie! Kerjaannya ngelaraaaaaang teyuss! Hegh! Ngga boleh ini! Ngga boleh itu! Dasar cowoookkk! Hegh!" Junmyeon mulai cegukan dan ketawa ketiwi ngga jelas.

"Tapi icing lebih perhatiaannn! Ngga kayak hunnieee! Huh! Hegh!" Yixing menopang dagunya dan tersenyum centil. Merasa bangga dibilang lebih perhatian sama Junmyeon.

"Emang kenapa gitu?"

Raut muka Junmyeon berubah sedih. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menopang dagunya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Berhasil.

Kepala Junmyeon sukses ditopang oleh tangan kanannya.

"Hunnie ngga inget hegh! Ulang tahunku! Hegh! Hunnie ngga ngucapin hapi bertdey ke aku! Hegh! Sama sekaliiii! Huweeee..."

Yixing agak kaget mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon. Sehun? Seorang Oh Sehun melupakan ulang tahun pacaranya? Tidak mungkin. Namun perlahan muncul seringai di wajah Yixing. Yixing merasa sedikit bangga karena dia mengucapkan selamat ke Junmyeon lebih dulu dari Sehun. _Way to go, Xing!_ Yixing terkikik.

 _Eum, back to earth, Xing!_

 _Okay._

"Ngga mungkin. Aku ngga percaya Sehun ngelupain ulang tahun mu. Mungkin di..."

"HAAA! Icing jahat! Hegh! Icing ga percaya sama Myeonie?! HEGH!"

"Bukan gitu, tapi..." Sekali lagi perkataan Yixing di mutus oleh Junmyeon yang mabuk.

"HUWEE! ICING JAHAT! HUNNIE JAHAT! HEGH! HUWEE GA ADA YANG SAYANG SAMA MYONIE HEGH! HUWEEEEE...!"

 _Tuk!_

Kepala Junmyeon sukses mendarat di meja. Yixing tersentak. Ia menggoyang - goyangkan bahu Junmyeon.

"Myeon! Myeon! Bangun Myeon!" Yixing hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

 _Junmyeon tepar..._

Yixing membawa Junmyeon dengan susah payah ke ruang tamu. Ia menidurkan Junmyeon di sofa. Yixing memandangi wajah imut Junmyeon yang memerah karena mabuk.

"Kenapa kamu masih imut aja sih?" Tatapan Yixing beralih ke bibir merah dan mungil Junmyeon. Ingin sekali Yixing mengecupnya sekali saja.

 _STOP!  
STOP YIXING!_

Yixing tidak tahu sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia menghela nafas berat hari ini. Ia harus menjauh dari Junmyeon. Namun langkahnya terhenti dengan deringan _handphone._ Yixing melihat cahaya _handphone_ yang tembus dari kantong celena Junmyeon. Ia mengambil _handphone_ tersebut dan sedikit - _agak_ \- mungkin membeku melihat id pemanggilnya.

 _Sehun_...

Yixing tak ingin ada kesalah pahaman lebih lanjut, ia akhirnya menerima panggilan dari Sehun.

 _"Sayang! Kamu dimana?"_

Sepersekian detik panggilan itu dimulai, Sehun sudah terdengar sangat depresi. Yixing menghela nafasnya. Lagi.

 _"Er...Sehun, ini bukan Junmyeon."_

 _"Hah? Yixing?"_

WOW. Yixing tak menyangka Sehun akan menebak suaranya dengan benar secepat ini. Yixing jadi sedikit curiga, jangan - jangan Sehun hafal dengan suaranya karena Sehun begitu membenci dirinya. _Tapi, ya sudahlah_.

"Ya aku Yixing, Junmyeon ada di apartement ku sekarang."

Bukannya ekpresi kaget ataupun cacian yang diterima Yixing namun nada sambung monotonlah yang di dengarnya.

 _Tut...tut...tut..._

Yixing menatap aneh _handphone_ yang dipegangnya. Karena sudah sangat lelah untuk berpikir, Ia menaruh _handphone_ itu dan segera bergegas kedapur untuk membersihkan perbuatan Junmyeon.

Tepat _sembilan menit lewat lima puluh tujuh detik_ , bel apartemen Yixing berbunyi. Bel tersebut ditekan dengan kasar dan tak sabaran membuat bunyi yang menyebalkan.

"Eh iya! Sebentar! Ga sabaran banget sih!"

Yixing membuka dengan kasar pintu apartementnya. Cacian yang siap dia umpatkan tertelan lagi keperutnya. Di depannya sekarang ada seorang Oh Sehun dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Rambutnya tak karuan. Nafasnya tersengal - sengal.

"Dimana Junmyeon? Kenapa Junmyeon kesini? Lo apain Junmyeon?"

Tanpa memberikan waktu Yixing untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sehun langsung masuk ke apartemen Yixing.

"Junmyeon! Kim Junmyeon! Ya Junmy..."

Sehun mendapati Junmyeon tertidur dikasur. Ia segera menghampiri kekasihnya. Mengangkat tubuh pria mungil itu. Tanpa babibu, Sehun segera melesat keluar dari apartemen Yixing.

80% dalam diri Yixing belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. 20% lainnya menyuruhnya untuk tidur saja. Hari ini terasa sangat panjang padahal jam masih menunjukan jam 13:30.

 _Yixing ingin tidur..._

 **TBC**


End file.
